Generally, backlit and frontlit signs include an image that is imposed on a graphics medium having some degree of transparency. Often, the medium's core material is transparent or translucent, and the overall opacity of the medium is controlled to allow ample amounts of light through the medium. Backlit or frontlit signs are generally displayed at airports, bus stops, train terminals, museums, movie theaters and other public venues.